To Posses
by Migu-chan
Summary: Could romance still survive a zombie invasion? I wonder..
1. Journal Entry 1

To Posses

It was always an interesting fear I had, one that I never thought would come to a reality, like the bogey man or that odd karma that everyone seemed to constantly tell me was going around.

I often wondered why I never got sick, or why I managed to have superb luck for most of my life.

Even though I am still alive, I'd laugh to even fathom the thought to consider this living.

Death is everywhere since the bomb was released in Tokyo. The dead seem to be coming back like in those fearful zombie movies and for some odd reason the symptoms are identical.

A scratch or a bite from them results in hours of torture until you stop breathing, and then you come back.. hungry. Nobody has any idea of how it came to happen or where this disease was released from, all I know that my father went through it, my brother, and Yukito.

I'm all alone and I fear that if I stay alone for much longer i'm going to drive myself crazy.

Heh.. maybe I've already gone insane.

Maybe I'm just making all this up in my head.

Wishful thinking.

The insane never wonder if they're insane.

This is real. This is happening.

I must stay alive long enough to find a way to live in this new world thats slowly being destroyed.

I always thought that the earth would just simply blow up. Or that we'd all die in the same way...

not like this.

But at least maybe this is a warning. _Here's your chance. If you survive, maybe I'll let you find a place that was more like the home your use to being in. Maybe I'll let you die peacefully, in your sleep. _

Fuck I'm going nuts. It's starting again. The sun is going down, I can hear them moaning and pinching and groping at the walls, hungry for my flesh. Hungry for my life force.. hungry for everything I'm trying to keep.

Greed. I knew it would be the death of me one way or another. Just like it's resulted in the death of them, and now.. it controls them. Like puppets.. ugly, disgusting, rotting puppets.


	2. Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp, or any of it's characters.

Savior

Sakura could hear them in the streets. Moaning and crying out for flesh, she sat by the window, leaning against a silent shooter as she watched them move around. She noticed that they only paid attention to people that seemed a bit more lively. The ones that seemed to be infected and crawling on the streets they kind of never really paid attention to.

Her eyes glazed over slightly, she allowed herself to sigh. How long had it really been since she was left all alone. She could still see her brother's face, his soulless eyes looking right at her, the way his face looked when he had turned had terrified her. It's as if the skin on his skull had just turned into just a mask. A mask of skin, it wore no expression, no love or hate, just pure hunger. For her.

She closed her eyes tighter trying to will that memory out of her head, a small cry coming out of her throat. Her stomach growled slightly, she covered her stomach in vain attempt to soothe her own hunger. It had been days, although that was one of the signs that showed that people turned, hunger before death. Insane hunger, so maybe this was alright, she was thinking of only pastries and bread, even the thought alone made her stomach curdle ever so more. She missed the days where there had been life in her street, whatever had been was long gone. Even the sunlight that was shining out her window mocked her with its false joy and shine. She hated it, hated everything, hated even herself for allowing herself to care about life so much.

"I'm going crazy..." She whispered to herself. "I'm going fucking crazy.." Her voice drifted off.

-

"Are you sure that she's in this area? The place is filled with these dammed dead." A wolf with ruby red eyes growled as she shoved herself past another zombie, she never managed to keep her cool around the dead. Even though she wore a protective charm that prevented them from sensing the vibrant life on her, every time she turned into a human, they would always lunge. It's as if the dead could sense the life in her, rather than the smell. It was as if they didn't need anything else more than the life. As she walked hunched over, she noticed a paw in front of her path and stiffened as she looked up at her leader.

"Meilin you know very well why I decided to come into this mission. This is important." Syaoran told her with a growl, his eyes were a darker shade of brown, and angry, tired, frustrated. She sighed and looked down, in both shame and in admittance of his alpha male in the herd that they were a part of. It was true, they were here on an important mission, the dead cant see them anyway, why was she so nervous? "Is that wench of yours at least nearby?"

The snap he took at her made her flinch. "An insult to her is a direct insult to me. We are bound by the same puzzle piece of the same soul. She is the Ying to my Yang, you have to respect her as such." he said, unmoving. Meilin shivered slightly and let out a yelp as one of the undead brushed against her slightly. "All right I'm sorry! Just hurry so we can go back to the cove, I'm so done with this scene!" She shouted at him, looking him directly in the eyes. His tongue slicked out in a pant,_ This fucker is smiling!?_

He seemed satisfied with that remark for a few moments until a he caught a scent with his snout. He lifted it, reaching up in the air slightly as he stood on his hind legs. "She's close. I can smell her." He said as he landed on the pavement with a neat 'tak.' "Keep up with me." Was the last thing he murmured before he shot through, down the street.

-

Sakura was inside of her room, holding down the door. Apparently a few of them had gotten in through the old door, she had only gone downstairs for a few minutes to use the bathroom, but it seemed that the her movement had been too loud to stir up some attention from one of them. And when one came, others followed in herds.

One arm plummeted through her door and she couldn't find the voice to scream, quickly backing away from it she cocked her gun and aligned the shot with the best guess she could. Her legs were shaking and her arms felt tired, but she kept very still and waited. "I will not die here." She whispered to herself, tears of fear flowing from her eyes without her permission. She had survived this long, however long it had been, she would do whatever it took to survive, even if it meant shooting down her neighbors, even if it meant shooting her brother. She would not become one of them.

It seemed though as every time one of the dead slammed himself against the door, she felt herself jump. _Please, _she thought, closing her eyes briefly, _Save me, something.. someone out there.. whatever else might exists out there.. please help me. Give me the courage and strength that.. I have no idea where I've pulled it out of up till now, to keep moving. _Her eyes opened, her form rigid as she waited for the door to be battered down, her eyes focused, will steeled. _No, I can't wish, Its too late for that. I'm my own chance, and I have to do the best I can with what I got. _She thought as she looked around and noticed her window, opening it easily she climbed out. "I will not die here." She whispered as she maneuvered her was onto the roof, the sunlight touching her pale, malnourished skin in what had been months. She felt the stench of the dead over power her nose for what only took a moment. She swung her shotgun around herself and continued to climb out, haring the door come to and break open, she crawled up higher on the roof, away from the sudden arm that was reaching out to her. She backed away as fast as she could.

One bite, one scratch. That's all it took, and you'd be well on your way.

Her breath hitched up a little, but she never screamed. She'd fight down till she couldn't anymore, and if it took what it took, she'd shoot herself in the head, she wouldn't come back undead. Never. No. Never.

"Ying!!" She felt her ears prick slightly as she searched for the voice. Suddenly a shady image planted itself in front of her, making the tile of her old house crack under it's pressure. She screamed suddenly, startled as she watched it closely, aiming her shotgun at it. "Put that damn thing away! Stupid girl!" Shouted another form that had landed behind him, gracefully, and much smaller than the monstrous figure that was in front of her now. Upon inspecting it closer she realized that it was a wolf. She tilted her gun lower and realized that the voices that came out of them, came from the wolves.

The one in front of her had a dark mane, a full and shiny coat of fur that sparkled in the sun. His eyes were a deep brown, almost gentle as they gazed at her, she noticed one giant paw hesitantly be put forward, a dog-like whine coming out of it. "Please don't mind her, I'm here to help you. Are you alright?"

She blinked suddenly, a human voice came from it. The wolf was easily much bigger than she was, he looked at big as an Ox, dreadfully menacing, but it felt, gentle. Friendly somehow.

Sakura's hands shook, she licked her lips, clearing her dry throat realizing how dry it really was, "Talking... wolves?" She managed before she felt her legs completely give way. Her world went dark completely, her gun went slack in her arms, and the last thing she could remember was fur. Soft fur..

To Be Continued.


	3. Little Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp or any of it's characters.

**To Posses**

**Little Wolf  
**

"_TOUYA!" Sakura shouted as she aimed her gun at her brother, he was slowly staggering to her. His eyes had gone colorless, his face slack. Frustrated and confused tears came out of her eyes as she watched him get closer. Her finger shaking on the trigger, "ANSWER ME!" She shouted angrily as she backed up against the wall. The way he moved, the way his hungry eyes swept over her, she was food now. Nothing more, whatever memory he had of their childhood, sharing the same father, and mother, meant nothing. She was only food, merely just something to fill his belly until the next morsel came along. Food... Food..._

"TOUYA! NO!" Sakura felt herself shout as she jumped up, out of her place, covered in sweat. Her breathing was ragged, she noticed a tail swoosh back and forth on the side of her, and she immediately began to recall what had happened the day before. She immediately began to check herself, breathing frantically for any bites.

"You aren't hurt." A tired voice came behind her. Blinking she turned around and followed the noise, finding herself that she was resting on top of the wolf that had approached her the day before, she felt her own body feel lighter, and felt herself sigh. "??"

"Who is... Touya?" It asked her, she blinked and noticed that his mouth didn't move. Actually, all that came out its snout were little chomps into the air. _What?.. Why is he.._ "You were saying it in your sleep." He added. She didn't really hear him at all, it was more like he **felt** him, like echoes that she could feel inside of her head. Her face turned confused as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. "I..umm.." She didn't even know where to begin, she noticed her own tears and quickly turned away.

"You don't have to do that." His soothing voice came in again, his snout resting on her lap, pushing her back against his stomach, he was curled up around her protectively. "I wont let anything hurt you, I promise you that."

She felt her small fingers dig into his fur suddenly, as if against her own will she found herself burying her face into the top of his head, letting out a sigh. All these emotions flooded her suddenly, _could this be? Relief? How could she trust this creature so easily? What if all this was a trap?_ She felt his snarl slightly, it made her jump but she didn't pull away, and neither did the beast "I'd never hurt you. This isn't a trap." She felt him say sternly, she jumped slightly and looked at him suddenly. _Can you.. hear my thoughts?_ She thought out looking into his gentle eyes. He lifted his head slightly, only to move his head up and down quickly, it looked like a nod. And if she had some doubt in her head, in her head resonated an easy, "Yes."

She found her hands covering her mouth suddenly, Her eyes brightening slightly. "What... are you?" She asked the creature as it hunched in closer to her. "I've been searching for you for as long as I've been alive." He told her easily, "I'm your soul mate." He said in a matter-of-factly manner, almost proud.

Her mouth fell open in a gape as she watched for some sign of a joke. _A dog is my soul mate?_

He quickly stood up, insulted, she felt sudden cool absence all around her. "I am a _wolf_. And I'm not just some _dog_ as you say so easily, you better respect me." He said with authority in his voice. She swallowed slightly and nodded, her eyes looking apologetic. Looking around she noticed candles lit up around her, looking further she noticed that she was in a room, simple and clean, well made walls, clean and attractive furniture. She then looked up at him, lost suddenly.

"Please don't leave." She felt herself say as he was turning around. She saw the wolf blink and give it's wolfish grin, then lean in and give her cheek a lick. "This is my home. You're safe here. We're far far away from danger." He assured her, she looked at him, lost. But she trusted him, she felt that she could trust him in whatever he told her. "And you can" He assured her, "I am your soul mate after all."

He left her side in a flash, leaving her alone, disoriented, alone, but oddly enough she felt safe in this place. Her eyes drifted to the floor and watched the shadows that the candle light had made dance, her eyes adjusted to the smooth aura of the room. She sniffed the air, then let herself take in a deep breath. _This must be his room... everything smells so strongly of him._ She thought, the room felt male. Most of the bed coverings that she found herself on were green, and some of the old tapestries on the walls, certain scrolls that seemed to be old Chinese writing that she hardly recognized, was in green also.

She then closed her eyes and let herself hear anything, anything that would prick up this odd feeling of fear that seemed to have abandoned her. She's never really felt at peace quite like this before, letting herself slide out of his warm bed she allowed herself to walk out of the security of his room, once sliding through the cloth like door, she came to a place that looked much like a street, but smaller, normal looking people, some with wolves at their side of all sizes and colors were walking right next to them. Her eyes raised in curiosity. _A society!? Living breathing, healthy society..._ she thought in wonder letting her eyes sweep over the little bit of the location that she could.

Her eyes raced up high, and there she noticed from the looks of it a giant moon, the sky looked a dark blue, but upon further inspection she noticed walls on each side. Her mouth opened wide in awe as she noticed walls, and the odd coloring of them as well.. _are we underground!?_

"Yes."

She turned in the direction of the familiar voice, but instead of finding a wolf she found a man with shaggy hair, casual attire of a shirt and some pants that seemed hand made, but well crafted and a simple brown color. She found herself looking into his eyes and found herself in that familiar place again, instantly attracted to this man, she hesitantly walked closer to him. "... Wolf?" She asked, her voice much weaker than she anticipated. _Could you be the same... that helped me? But that was a wolf, and this man is.. human?_ As if reading her thoughts he gave her a familiar wolfish grin, "My name is Xiao-lang." He added as he closed the distance between them, not touching her, but keeping close to her as he could without the contact. "In Japanese I believe it's, Syaoran? You may call me that if you like." He said. Her eyes drifted up to his form his perfectly chiseled body, lean but not bulky, all the way up to his face. His eyes were so warm..

_Sakura, my name is Sakura..._ "My name is..-"

"Sakura? Ah what a pretty name, your name in Chinese is Ying-Fa." He laughed at the irony in her name, it even said she was his in the name she was given. She shifted on one foot and bit her lip absently as she stood there, feeling odd suddenly, _Where did my wolf go?_ She thought in sudden panic, but then was wrapped in a tight hug, the familiar scent of him flooded her senses. "I'm right here." he told her.

His breath tickled her ear, and she leaned against him almost instantly. Closing her eyes, "Is this the new shipment!?" Shouted a lively voice that jolted Sakura out of her comfort zone, turning around in his arms she noticed a young girl run to her, about her age, a wolf with a coat that shined midnight blue trotting beside her. He was slightly smaller than hers, but he looked much more fearsome, his eyes shown gentle completely contradicting the rest of him.

**Sakura-chan, this young lady is Tomoyo Daidouji, and that next to her is her soul mate.** Syaoran added with obvious distaste. She blinked slightly and felt the same echo in her mind, then turned up to see Syaoran smiling broadly at her, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her mouth, making her cheeks aflame from the sudden contact. _My first kiss!_ She thought in panic, earning a surprised look and a laugh out of her _soul mate._

"Oh she is lovely." Tomoyo spoke circling her while Syaoran refused to let her go from his arms. "But she's very thin, did she just come in? Has she eaten Li-kun?" Tomoyo bombarded Syaoran with questions while the wolf on her side growled slightly, Tomoyo turned to him and laughed. "Now Eriol-kun you know that I only have eyes for you." She told the wolf as she walked to it, ruffling its heavy amount of fur. It seemed to calm down instantly, and open its jaws in the form of a grin, his tail flicking out and hanging on the side. He looked like a giant puppy. It would have been believable if not for all those sharp teeth.

Syaoran chuckled again and held her tighter, "Instead of being frightened this one thinks your rather adorable Hiiragizawa." Syaoran spoke in a teasing voice, Sakura noticed the wolfs eyes roll as if slightly annoyed. She suddenly felt the young woman's hands on her own, she felt warm, alive. Sakura couldn't help but look at the young woman. She looked healthy and vibrant, and most of all she could see the immense joy that seemed to radiate from her. **You aren't dreaming, and you aren't dead.** Li's voice soothed inside of her, **do not worry.**

She looked back to Li and allowed herself to smile. She didn't know why she felt the way she did, but decided it was ok, she was safe, and apparently, had a new home with people that accepted her, so for now it had been a good day. She was shaken out of her thoughts with a small tug from the girl with long beautiful blue hair, she turned to Tomoyo. "Come, we need to get something in that belly of yours, how long has it been since you've had something to eat?" Tomoyo asked, as Li reluctantly let her slip away from his arms.

Tomoyo dragged her away further, but she noticed that Li did not follow as she expected. She felt urgent suddenly, so run back to him. **Don't worry your pretty head, Hiiragizawa and I have some things to discuss, I'll be with you shortly. Go and eat something, you are safe here.** His voice echoed inside of her again, she felt herself give him her weak smile and he smiled back broadly. Then turned back to his wolf friend immediately, continuing conversation in a hushed voice, walking off in the other direction.

"Don't worry, he'll always know where you are." Tomoyo added surely as she twined her fingers through her own. Everything felt so alien, so strange, maybe its because she was so use to that odd feeling of adrenaline and fear for so long that now when she was actually in a safe place, she felt.. out of place somehow.

"It takes some getting use to, feeling safe." Tomoyo added as they walked through the narrow streets. "Where are we?" Sakura croaked out, trying to lick her lips for moisture. Tomoyo smiled to her and guided her through more little streets, until they came to a hut like place, walking through the same linen door, she noticed them come into what seemed to be a small living room, complete with a couch, some blankets and a table on the far side of it, with a kitchen directly to the inner right. Now looking closely it was quite a big room, "We're underground deary." She said easily, quickly walked to the table, pulling back and cloth and taking out some bread, and opening up the jar on the right near side of it and pouring a bright honey substance out of it. Sakura held her stomach and felt it curdle slightly as she watched Tomoyo serve it on a plate with a cup of milk.

"Come and sit!" She added as she walked to her, her hair bouncing against her perfectly shaped hips. She was completely proportionate, and small. Her waist, everything about her was so thin and small, her face was perfectly shaped, her eyes were big and purple, shimmering with joy and love. She looked genuinely happy.

Without knowing she sat and reached for her bread and allowed herself a small bite. Feeling her skin prick from the sudden flavors. Reaching over and taking a sip of her milk she had forgotten what real food had tasted like. Her eyes closed involuntarily. Finally swallowing she allowed herself a stronger and more audible, "Thank you."

Tomoyo leaned her elbows onto the table. She wore a long dress that seemed to be tied at the back, it completely hugged her form showing off every curve of her, her arms were beautiful, she wore a simple ring on her engagement finger and a big green one that adorned her thumb. Her hair flowed out of her in curls, all the way down her slim back and resting against her hips. She was hurtfully beautiful, suddenly Sakura felt very plain. And realized how dirty she was. She stood up suddenly, realizing how dirty she must be and felt shame suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm ruining all your nice furniture." She said suddenly, Tomoyo smiled brightly as if not hearing her apology. "Would you like a bath?" She asked. Sakura blinked, "Bath?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, I'd be more than willing to help you!"

-

"This is becoming serious. If this news is true, then your soul mate will have to aid in this situation." Eriol spoke out sternly, now in his own human form. He was currently pacing around in Syaorans room, "You say it so easily as if there's no danger involved. What about your?"

Eriol snapped at him as if that was an insult, "She has no super natural ability. Both you and her seem to emanate the same wavelength of ability. I felt it from her as soon as I was close enough." Eriol added with a bit of acid to his words. "I know you've been searching for a long time, but this is much bigger than you. Its much bigger than her, it's bigger than both of you!" Eriol shouted slamming his fist down on his desk, "If she finds the spirits trapped in these cards it could reset the balance of this world. We could live in peace, not just hide underground and rely on the charms from the old ancients to protect us!"

Syaoran let out a 'tck' with his mouth and looked the other way. "You know its the right thing to do." He said hotly, "And plus I'm only warning you, sooner or later the ancients will force you to give it a try." Eriol spoke making Li whirl around, "It isn't even their decision! She is mine! They can't just order her out there with no protection or anything, I forbid it! I wont allow it!" Syaoran shouted grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

Eriol lifted his arms in obvious show that he didn't want a quarrel, "I'm only giving you my piece of thought. I know you care about the human but if she's useful, for the sake of our race and hers this is a good thing. If this works then whatever produced the means for the dead to come back to life can be eliminated. We could have things back the way they were!" Eriol told him, making Syaoran still.

"We could have the earth back. The dead would stay dead." Eriol added hope in his voice.

"...." Syaoran looked away, "I just got her back. And the first thing you want me to do is put her in harms way.."Li said in a defeated voice, "Not if you do your job." Eriol spoke,

"You are her stronger half, you're the yang remember? You protect your light by all costs." Eriol spoke, Syaoran growled at him suddenly, "You don't have to tell me that. I'd gladly die for her safety." He added, passion evident in his voice.

"In love with her already?" Eriol added in a smirk. Syaoran looked away in annoyance. "I don't have to love her, she's my soul mate. We belong together."

Eriol sighed, "She wont understand your ways of thinking. Humans are much more primitive than we are, your type of thinking will only confuse her." Eriol advised. "Shut up." Syaoran added while making his way out of his room, "You've taken away enough of my time."

He morphed into a wolf once more, and shot out of the room. Leaving Eriol to slump down on a nearby chair and give off a stressed sigh. "It's a dangerous proposition, and I'd probably react the same way." Eriol murmured to himself, _But like myself he knows what he must do, for ourselves, for our future and for the future of our race. This is duty._

To Be Continued.


	4. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp, or any of it's characters

To Posses

Conversation

"You have to remember that you aren't alone anymore. We're family now, you have to watch out for yourself as well as those around you." Tomoyo spoke gently as she walked around giving Sakura a tour of the their little society. They were currently perched on the fountain that filtered the towns water.

Sakura still felt like she was in a dream, she vaguely heard someone playing the flute merrily. Syaoran who was in wolf form was laying down easily resting his snout on her lap, the rest of his monstrous form slightly curved around the edge of the fountain. "You are the only family I'll ever need." was all Sakura heard from the echo in her mind, she looked down and smiled to Syaoran who was currently watching over her with one eye, then seeing her smile he resumed his slow easy breathing, closing both eyes. His ears flicking slightly in the direction of any random noise.

"So.." Tomoyo started etching further next to Sakura. "What's it like?" She asked, her eyes brimming with curiosity. Sakura looked confused, her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose in question, Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "You know, finding your soul mate." She rephrased. "Don't you all ready know?" Sakura managed to say in her own little voice, she was still not used to the feeling of being apart of a friendship. She had been alone for so long she felt if she'd say something wrong she'd get kicked out.

She felt the wolf on her lap shake slightly in a chuckle. "You know better." His voice came again, reassuringly in her head. She couldn't help but smile, she faced Tomoyo and then felt her eyes drift side-ways searching for the right word to place the feeling. "Complete, Satisfied.." Syaoran started listing the various synonyms that seemed to exactly describe how she felt, or probably what he felt as well.

"I know.." Tomoyo started as she reached over a hand to gently rest on Sakura's. Li's eyes opened, as if that little contact bothered him, but Tomoyo ignored his glare. Sakura was oblivious to this as she watched Tomoyo's expressions as she talked. "I hear that the process is different, and the only people who've found their soul mates so far in the society is about 9 of us, including you." She said, Sakura felt her jaw drop as she looked around. _But there's so many humans here, and wolves.._ "Most of them are relatives, cousins. It's not an intertwined partnership like yours and mine are Ying-Fa." His voice echoed in her head, she closed her eyes and leaned her head down against his snout.

_Why do you feel so comfortable? It's like I can't even find the right words to even word how I feel when we're together, it just feels... it feels.. _"Like you're at peace?" He added, she opened her eyes, meeting his dark brown ones as they continued their silent conversation. Tomoyo watched passively leaning on her arms as she noticed Syaoran absently wag his tail.

_Yeah.. like..I don't feel so far away from myself anymore._ She thought as he lifted his head slightly to lick her cheek. She giggled and pushed his snout away from her face, soul mate or not, wolf drool was gross. "I'm glad Li-kun found his soul mate, he was unbearable without you." Tomoyo said suddenly, breaking them out of their little place. Sakura turned to Tomoyo curious, "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said in a barely audible voice, Tomoyo nodded flashing her a bright smile. "Yeah." She agreed.

Someone in front of them appeared to clear his throat. And suddenly, Tomoyo squealed, running into the arms of a man with cerulean hair, "What took you so long?" Tomoyo said, and Sakura figured that she was the loving type. Immediately draping herself over him, Eriol didn't seem to mind at all, putting an arm around the narrowness of her waist he pulled her against him snugly and planted a firm, warm lingering kiss on her lips.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat from the obvious display of love. She found Li staring at them in an almost confused sort of way. He turned to her with the same look, "Why is affection so important?" She felt him ask, she blushed and shrugged. _I figure its just a reaction two people have when they care about each other in such a way. Like a reflex or something._ Sakura attempted. Li seemed satisfied with that result, "You mean like a sneeze or a twitch?" He echoed.

Sakura felt a bubble of laughter resonate out of her throat. Li couldn't help but lick at her cheek, "What was that?" He asked licking at her cheek making her laugh even more, "Are you laughing at me?" She felt mock joy in his echoed voice, as if he himself was enjoying the playfulness around resonating from both of them. _I think I'm happy..._ She thought smiling to him, and he somehow understood. "I think I'm going to like your world." he added, "Happiness is good, right?"

It had occurred to Sakura from Tomoyo's last inquiry, that the wolves had traveled here from another universe. And once she met these ancients, they'd explain it thoroughly, but where they came from, there was no such thing as emotion. Just existence, there was no state of mind or emotions, just being.

The notion of it confused Sakura, and even though she grasped a slight amount of what that meant, if there were no emotions in his world, then there wasn't any such thing as friendship, pity, or even love. Just empathy and existing, which to Sakura, seemed very sad. A world without love... without joy?

"You can't miss what you didn't have." Syaoran corrected her thoughts. She turned to him curiously, "It was much simpler in my world, there is no such thing as war, or hate or even death. Its actually quite liberating, because you're perfectly content." He added in a sure voice, _Hmn, well that does sound amazing._ She thought. The wolf beside her nodded excitedly, "Indeed it is."

Eriol cleared his throat for the second time. "The ancients have the strength to meet you right now, we mustn't keep them waiting for long." He said easily, "They've been traveling for a long time." He said easily and began to walk away in a solid direction, Li stood up and beckoned Sakura to follow, Sakura stood up with sore legs, Li then immediately went to her side before she fell over. Eriol rolled his eyes, **I was wondering where all of Syaoran's weakness went to.** Eriol mentioned, Tomoyo smacked Eriol on his shoulder, "Be nice!" Tomoyo scolded him, he blinked and noticed her genuinely angry with him. **Whats this? You favor his other half?** He looked at back at Sakura, feeling slightly jealous. "Sakura is Sakura, things are different in this world, plus doesn't this mean that in some way you enjoy Syaorans company as well? Admit it, you and I are the same being in another universe, you and him must enjoy each other in your own way."

That shut him up. Because in that respect, her logic was perfect. He felt himself smile as he leaned down to kiss her again. "You are made for me after all." He said in a dreadfully sweet voice, she giggled and kissed him again. "No.." She said in a soft voice, "We were made for each other, there are no favorites here." She added making him give out a laugh. "Of course.." He agreed, and he honestly did.

Before he could kiss her he tipped over slightly noticing that Tomoyo had slipped out of his grasp and over to Sakura, pulling her toward, getting passed Eriol and Syaoran. Both Eriol and Li sighed at the same time. **But still**, Eriol thought as he watched Tomoyo merrily chatting with Sakura as they walked toward the ancients headquarters further beneath the town. He met Syaoran's annoyed stare, "Why do they get along so well?" Eriol murmured annoyed, "Probably because we don't get along at all." Syaoran growled out.

And there it was, it had made perfect sense. Both sighed, smiled, and then turned away annoyed with each other.

Sakura could feel the earth underneath her feet. She still felt something not quite so right though, the instances when her skin brushed the sides of the walls showed proof of that, as if it was transferring the sickness form the surface. It had been three weeks since that time that Li had brought her from that life to her new one down on lower earth. They came to a tunnel that was pitch black in darkness, but even then she felt no fear as she walked toward it hand in hand with Tomoyo. "Have you been down here before?" Sakura asked facing Tomoyo. She nodded excitedly, "Yes, right now we're taking you to get ready for the ceremony!" She said with a small jump, Sakura looked at Tomoyo in curiosity. "Ceremony?" Sakura asked as she felt a familiar hand intertwine its fingers against her smaller palm.

"In your world I guess the best term I could come up with is... Baptism?" Came a strong voice, Sakura turned and found Li there, she felt herself blush slightly. "_Baptism?_" Tomoyo said wrinkling her nose, "I guess that could be a term, but I much prefer marriage!" She said in a joyous tone. Sakura turned scarlet, "Marriage!?"

"Yes! Its when the ancients recognize you as the soul mate of your other half, which is Syaoran. It makes you two official, you get rings and everything!" Tomoyo said happily, Syaoran slowed down, halting Sakura to a stop as well. "Unless..." Sakura turned to Syaoran.

**Unless you don't want to officially be bound to me. Our connection would be wide open after this ceremony, you'd feel what I feel, whatever power you'd posses or I'd posses, we'd both share.**_What do you mean? _**It means that you could also turn into a wolf, I'd be able to teach you how to control that ability.**

Excitement ran through Sakura as she tightened her grip on him, they resumed their pace, _You mean I'd be able to move around just like you!?_ Li grinned handsomely, **Yes. Not only that but we'd be able to speak clearer with one another, I don't know about you but this echo nonsense is starting to bug me. That and we'd be able to communicate with each other on a deeper level.**_Deeper level?_ She thought to him confused, he couldn't help but touch her face. **These expressions you make, sometimes I don't understand them because I can't completely understand the feeling behind them. Like I've tried to explain before, in my universe, we don't.. feel much. There is not much dimension for that sort of thing where I'm from. This way I'd understand you much better.. and this.. love you always always seem to display.** Sakura turned possible, a darker shade of red. **I could also understand that more if this connection were to be opened. **_Opened? Does that mean some sort of process is behind this? I wont have to cut myself or do anything with you will I?_ Li looked at her confused, **Do anything? What do you mean? **Sakura looked down, avoiding his gaze, _You know... like.. consummate?_

Silence. Complete and total Silence..

_..._**You mean...Sex?** Sakura shuddered slightly, she felt Syaoran shake and pull away slightly. She looked to him and read the curious expression on his face. "What is sex?" He asked her, making both Eriol and Tomoyo stiffen. The air around all of them turned tense and then Li figured that it must be something very delicate, **By the looks of it, it seems pretty dangerous. **Sakura couldn't help but laugh. **But no, the only thing that we'd have to do is let our souls mingle, which I've heard is a pleasant process, but rather painful when the separation occurs.**_Separation? _**Yes. Our souls leave our bodies under a protective circle so that they become aware of each other, officially meet and come into union, and then once that is done, we're put back into our bodies again, so that I have a piece of you and you in turn have a piece of me. You'll know where I am, and I'll in turn know exactly where you are.**

Before she realized what was happening, they had stopped in front of two enormous doors. They looked old and wooden, too heavy to move with just masculine power. Syaoran tugged her gently toward the doors and as she walked to them, they began to give off a certain glow, but she more felt the glow than anything else. It resonated inside of her like a bubble at the base of her belly that tickled, jumped and buzzed when she got closer to it. _This feels.. odd._ Sakura thought as she walked closer to the doors.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol noticed the look that Syaoran shot at her as she walked closer to it. **What do you mean?** He said as he followed closer behind her, Tomoyo and Eriol stood behind to watch. These doors were always closed, as long as they'd been in the society they've never seen them open. Why was Sakura acting this way? Why was Li smiling widely?

_It's like...it's alive.._**What do you feel?** He asked her as she touched the doors, tracing the old markings there, they looked intricate and beautiful. She traced her eyes all over it and noticed they were some type of pictures, hieroglyphs maybe? Some sort of language that she didn't know.

_Like it's buzzing..like a voice but..._**Like a murmur?** Sakura opened her eyes wide and beamed at him for the first time. "Exactly!" She announced. "Like a language or words, but they're all-" "Muffled somehow." Syaoran finished her sentence. She nodded excitedly.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol raised their eye brows at the same time, **Amazing.** Eriol thought as he watched them, _What are you talking about my dear?_ Eriol faced his beloved, **They haven't even intertwined and they're already in perfect sync with each other. **Tomoyo giggled, as the doors began to creak and moan. "When Yin and Yang meet. " Eriol started, "The door of the ancients will open wide to greet them, and share with them the instructions to save the world."

**For years I thought that they were just nonsense riddles.** Eriol thought hearing a giggle from Tomoyo. _Who knew that it was just stating the obvious!_ Eriol looked to his mate and couldn't help but be thankful, sensing what Eriol felt, Tomoyo turned to him and smiled. She too shared the same feeling.

Together the 4 of them entered the realm of the ancients.

To Be Continued.


	5. Ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp, or any of it's characters.

To Posses

Ancients

The air beyond the doors felt cool. It smelled of earth and water. The ground felt softer immediately as she walked in further. _This feels amazing._ Sakura thought as she tightened her little fingers around Syaoran's massive hand. She then almost immediately, noticed a big body of water beyond a great expanse, and then in the far center which looked miles away from her spot, was a giant water lily that seemed to be made of solid smooth stone marble. And there, stood three feminine figures, knelt before a coffin of some sort. Squinting slightly she noticed them completely still. _Are those the ancients?_ Sakura asked Syaoran, turning to him. He only nodded.

He turned into a wolf almost instantly, Sakura watched closely as his form glowed a beautiful gold, and thickened and widened into that of the massive, monstrous wolf that had saved her all those days before. **Climb on me. **It didn't feel like an order but a gentle question which Sakura excitedly obliged to, reaching up to grab a fist full of his lustrous mane. He bowed his head so she could climb up easily and hug his neck with her tiny hips. She seemed to perfectly fit on the crook of his neck, almost completely concealed if not for her little torso and head sticking out.

And then, Li took a giant leap. He expected to dive in the water, but instead landed sturdily on top of it. A bevy of silver ripples echoing from where his paws had touched it. Sakura's eyes opened wide as he walked securely through this watery bridge. _Syaoran! You're walking on water!_ The thought in pure amazement. She could see the koi fish swimming away from the ripples, as he trotted to his destination. Tomoyo and Eriol had mimicked what Sakura and Li had done and were following close behind. Everything looked surreal, pure and eternal in some sense. Like the place that they were visiting had always been in existence, and they were only but one of the very few of visitors that had traveled through this large expanse.

Sakura squinted her eyes, straining to see the figures on top of the marble water lily.

The ancients were completely mummified, covered from head to toe in golden bandages, draped around them were ancient robes, with various writings of languages, the fabric looked soft, _silk probably._ Sakura guessed, She felt a vibration emanate from Li, **We're seeing a bunch of dead folk and all you seem to think about is the beauty of their clothes rather than the danger. **Li commented in humor. Sakura felt fear prick her, _This isn't dangerous is it?_ And then she felt the air around her, it's true, there was absolutely no sign of danger here, only peace. A still, halting sort of peace that not even the most silent of silences could produce. _What is this place? _**This is where time was born. The original birth place of everything. **_Even god?_ Li felt himself chuckle again.

**Your kind are too primitive, but yes, in a sense, God was born here as well. **Sakura became confused, _So are they more powerful than god?_ She saw Li shake his head, **They are merely messengers, not good or bad, they provide us with guidance and news. **And for the most part Sakura understood. This was a sacred place, and that was that.

Sakura noted the sudden change from the water to the water lily. It was higher, she made a move to get off but Li made a noise- **Don't get off yet, I need to make sure it's safe.** He said as Sakura leaned her body fully onto his neck, completely hiding in his fur. _Okay.._ Se thought obediently. Maybe the only reason she felt completely safe was because she was with Li, maybe if she got off she'd feel that sudden rush of danger.

As they approached, Sakura noticed the forms stand up from their kneeling positions and face in their direction. They were all very tall and skeletal, as if their skin had long ago left their forms and now where just pure bone underneath all that golden wrap.

One of the smaller mummies came closer them, her form flowing as she walked directly in-front of them, stopping. She reached a slender hand up toward Sakura, finger pointing. "She wants you to come down." Tomoyo said suddenly. Sakura then, again, quickly got off the massive wolf. **Be careful.** His voice echoed in her mind, evident worry in it's undertone.

The mummies hands almost with blinding quick speed reached and took hold of Sakura's head, making Sakura give off a noise. Li growled behind her but didn't move an inch. She then felt something odd, at the pit of her stomach that festered and bubbled, her lips and throat becoming very dry, her eyes deepening and her eyelids widening. **What the fuck is she doing!?** Before Li could charge to the mummy, Sakura's hand shot up, stopping him. _Wait..._

She felt something. She looked at the wrapped face of the mummy, her eyes searching for something that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Frustration bubbling inside of her, and then quickly turning into rage as an alarmingly quick pace. She felt it consume her, almost completely. Something was missing, something had gone wrong...

"I think she's...trying to talk to me." Sakura said suddenly, not recognizing her own voice as her pupils dilated. _I'm feeling what she's feeling... this rage, this need to kill, what happened? Why is she like this? What is this feeling? Whats wrong?_ Sakura thought as she hesitantly reached up to the mummy, touching it's face as if to soothe it.

She felt a vibration rumble in the pit of it's throat as if to speak. **Something was stolen from them.** Came Li's echo in her head as she continued to try and understand. The rage that had calmed inside of her started to fester up again, her pupils getting wider. "Let go of her." Li's voice started as Sakura's breathing hithened, along with the rage. "I said let go of her!"

Sakura shook her hand almost violently at Li, _shut up! _She thought, _I'm fine, just let me try and understand. If I can understand, I can help.. I want to help them. I want to take this feeling of sorrow and anger away._ She thought as she felt something soothe inside of her quickly, her eyes widened impossibly further. _The infection..._"This is, because of this is.."

"The infection? They caused the infection!?" Li announced as Tomoyo gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Sakura shook her head, "No.." She said slowly trying to understand, impeccable control over own emotions was crucial right now, she wanted to hunt and hurt and kill. She wanted to kill anything, to maim everything, to devour. Why did she feel this way? **Then what the fuck is that thing telling you?**

Sakura reached to the mummy, her fingers lightly touching its face again. The bandaging felt so very soft on her finger tips. Before she was aware, she noticed the two other taller female mummies coming to her on both side, touching her head also. Anger flooding her further, she leaned her head up, resisting a scream. Her pupils widening so much in her eyes that they looked black.

"Someone.. came here and stole something from them." She managed, "If we get it back, they'll be able to restore the balance." She said finally. "You mean the zombies will go back to being dead?" Tomoyo said hopefully.

All three females released Sakura as once. Her legs wobbled, but before she could fall Li was there, in his human form, holding onto her possesively. _Why do I feel so weak?_**The ancients touch will do that.** He sounded angry in her head, as angry as she was when they had touched her. _Do what? _**Any type of contact from them will allow them to steal your life force. Its the price you pay for communicating with them. **Sakura's heavy eyes looked to the ancients, all three of them put their hands together in prayer and bowed.

Both Li and Sakura glowed. She felt an odd burn on the back of her shoulder, she reached to the back of it and scratched it, feeling a sudden jolt of pain. **Don't do that.** She heard him say as he reached behing his own and tapped his shoulder, showing her his fingers she noticed blood. Looking at her own hand she noticed the spot of blood there too. "You two have received the eternal mark!" Tomoyo said exitedly as she pulled down her own shoulder, showing Sakura her symbol.

_What are these for? _**It's proof. **Sakura looked at Li confused. _Of what? _**That we are the two pieces of the same soul. We're bound forever now.** He looked to Tomoyo's happy face as she climbed back on Eriol, Sakura couldn't help but look back. "What is the object that was stolen from you?" Sakura asked them. The ancients only turned around and went back to the altar, pointing at the sarcophagus that lay there. _The pharoah? _She thought. **Their king was stolen.**

**Once we get him back, I'm assuming that the order of life and death will be restored.** Li's voice came in the back of Sakura's head, **Which means that I'll probably go back to my own dimension.**

Sakura's head whipped around to face him, seeing him now in wolf form. _What do you mean your own dimension!? Aren't you from around here?_ She thought panic rising, Does this mean that once the infection is taken care of, he'll leave? Will she be left alone after all this is finished?

…**..**

No answer.

That was a bad sign.

**Get back ontop of me, we're leaving.** That was an order.

-

The way back was much faster than it was once they came. The tattoo that had tied them together burned and made her back ache and itch horribly. She noticed a slight patch of red on Li's shoulder as well, the marking looked like a cherry blossom petal on his, black and barely visible on his furry mane. She had to part it to get a good look at it. _I wonder if mine looks like this... _**Yours is a white wolves paw. **She blinked and looked down at the wolf she was currently riding out of the expanse. _I thought you were angry with me._

**Stupid. Why would I ever be angry with you?**

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. **Don't feel bad.** He started, she heard his voice take that softer undertone that it usually had with her, **I'm sorry... I'm not very good with this worlds emotional reflexes yet.** He thought to her as his paws touched the soft earth again. _Where are you from anyway? What is your dimension like? _

He made an odd noise. **I suppose you could say I was a star. **_Like a famous person? _Li shook his head. **More like a being that simply exists up in space. There is no wars or pain or death. Just existence. **_That sounds... kind of boring..__**Boring?**_** And you prefer a wary existence such as this one? **_I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that it must be boring, floating out in space with nothing to do. Didn't you ever get lonely? _He'd never really thought of that before, he never had questioned his existence before in such a way as this.

**Not at all. Emotions such as that are useless where I'm from. **_Even love?_ He chuckled again, **As I said before, your kind are far too primitive to understand. **

He felt confusion enter her, he couldn't pinpoint why, he had been clear. **Love isn't necessary.** He thought to himself as he paced through the doors.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Thanks Hime! You're an awesome beta :'D


End file.
